Diskussion:Shikamaru Nara
Nachname Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es Shikamaru Naara oder Shikamaru Nara ist. Entweder kann man beides schreiben oder man muss es korrigieren. Weiß jemand darüber Bescheid? (Von Shikamaru Naara) Es heißt ganz Normal Nara so steht es auch im Anime. Benutzer:Sakura.Haruno Frage Öhm...weiß ich einer vielleicht aus welchen Grund Shikamaru jetzt die Kampfklingen genommen hat?Ja gut ich kann ja schon verstehen das er es als gute Erinnerung von seinem Besten Kumpel genommen hat aber will Shikamaru jetzt das Fuuton erlernen?MfG, Rokuougan 18:28, 30. Mai 2008 (CEST) ---- Das funktioniert nicht nur mit Fuuton Chakra sondern mit jeden Chakra. Shikamaru kann mit ihnen Schatten am Boden fest nageln das Jutsu heisst Kage Mane Shuriken no Jutsu . --Revan55 Er hat die genommen weil er seinem Meister nun ähneln will und stärker werden er will nicht mehr ein Looser sein und Ein Angsthase das hat er selber zu seinem Vater mal gesagt beziehungsweise gefragt ob er ihn für einen Looser hälst. Er will von Kurenais Kind ein cooler meister sein und dazu muss er ja stärker werden. Ja er nimmt die Klingen auch weil er damit seinen Schatten einsetzen kann aber er versucht es auch mit Charka wie Asuma denn auch er will nun den Willen des Feuers in sich weitertragen und will das Asuma stolz auf ihn ist :-) mhh...... Fuuton kann man nicht erlernen.Es ist genauso wie Suiton,Katon,Doton und Raiton ein Element,das jeder Shinobi anders hat.Es wird ja des öfteren erwähnt,dass es in Konoha nur Asuma,Minato und Naruto Gibt/gab,die Fuuton beherschten.Also kann man davon ausgehen,dass Shikamaru wohl nie Fuuton beherschen wird.Ich persönlich ,wenn es nach dem Sternzeichen und der Art der Person geht,würde sagen,das Shikamaru wohl eher Doton beherscht. Aber richtig ausführlich wird man das wohl nie erfahren. (Âsuka 11:17, 12. Aug. 2008 (UTC)) ---- hmm................. wurde tatächlich erwähnt, dass der yondaime hokage Fuuton beherrschte? ich weiß darüber nichts.... Narutopedia-Yondaime 21:00, 21. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :was hat des mit shikamaru zu tun??? die frage gehört woanders rein! Außerdem nein. wurde nicht erwähnt!Gruß -=trunX=- 08:19, 22. Aug. 2008 (UTC) 81.10.156.142 ja es wird erwähnt kakashi sagt er habe versucht fuuton rasen shuriken zu lernen hat es aber nicht geschafft das rasengan mit seinem chakra zu verbinden; also er wind chakra haben Kakashi hat nie versucht die Technik zu lernen. Ersten weil er kein Fuuton drauf hat, zweitens weil die Technik einen großen Nachteil hat und drittens weil er gar nicht die Zeit dazu hatte.--Narutopedia-Icis Leibgarde 09:22, 22. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Er meint dass minato versucht haben soll es mit seinem chakra zu verbinden, es aber nicht geschafft hat. Das minato das windelement hatte wird allerdings nie gesagt, wär aber durchaus plausibel, da soetwas ja vererbbar ist/sihe uchia clan: alle bekannten besitzen das katon). ~~ShikKamruovsHidAn~~ 13.03 - 11.08.2009 Achso?????? öhm seit wann beherrscht shikamaru fuuton und suiton Suiton konnte er nur mit einer Element-Schriftrolle benutzen. Und wegen Fuuton... ich muss ehrlich sagen, das er Fuuton beherrschen müsste, um Klingen mit Chakra zu verlängern, anders geht das nich! Echt??achso...dann hab ich mich wohl vertan sry...mist! ich muss mir das mal solangsam abgewöhnen zu den richtigen artikeln die diskussion zu schreiben..soweitich weiß hat kakashi nicht versucht rasn no shuriken zu lernen... Sein Nachname Es heißt Shikamaru Nara nicht Shikamaru Naara . Ich habe versucht es zu ändern aber es geht irgendwie nicht... Rauchen.. Shikamaru hat doch nur solange geraucht bis Hidan und Kakuzu besiegt waren, oder? Also hat er eigentlich nie richtig geraucht und er tut es jetzt auch nicht mehr.. Im Anime hat er gar nicht geraucht das war irgendwie nur im Manga drin er wollte sich damit nur an Asuma erinnern und solange rauchen bis er sich gerächt hat das ist richtig, geraucht hat er nur bis er asuma gerächt hat. anmerkung: shikamaru hat, der geschichte nach, selbst richtig geraucht bis er asuma rächte. die animemacher haben es im anime geändert wegen der vorbildfunktion für kinder und teenager, weil rauchen ungesund ist u.s.w. im anime wurde auch z.B. die szene von den nackten sai+sasuke rausgenommen, die in der originalen geschichte (manga) drin war. anime ist nur eine nachmache in bewegung und farbe. was wirklich zählt ist das was im manga stattfindet. Johnny/ジョニ一 20:45, 2. Mai 2010 (UTC) Aber das stimmt auch nicht so wirklich denn ich habe mal nachgesehen auch im Japanischen Anime hat er nicht geraucht. Das heisst die Japaner haben schon entschieden das Sie diese Stelle aus dem Manga nicht übernehmen weil sie Angst haben könnten wenn ein Verwandter von Ihnen stirbt der geraucht hat das sie dann auch damit anfangen nur weil es Shikamaru tat. Denn wenn es nur ums rauchen ginge das dass rauchen nicht nachgemacht werden soll hätte man Asumas Zigaretten auch nie zeigen dürfen aber sie haben es gezeigt. Nachdem er seine Zigarette zu Hidan schnippte hörte er auf zu rauchen. Und im deutschen Anime hat ein Hirsch das Feuerzeug mit der Hufe wieder ausgegraben das können die deutschen nicht geändert haben weil die Japaner die Serie gezeichnet haben. Und im Manga gab es diese Stelle nicht. Also waren es diesmal die Japaner die sich umentschieden haben. :Es war von Anfang an die Rede davon, dass er im Anime nicht raucht, egal ob jetz deutscher oder japanischer (der Anime bleibt, bis auf die Gewaltszenen, sowieso gleich). Es geht nicht darum das irgendjemand raucht, sondern darum das Shikamaru ein Minderjähriger ist und dies sollte eine Vorbildfunktion sein. Minderjährigen ist das rauchen nicht gestattet, da es das eigene Leben verkürzen kann (nicht zwangsweise muss). Es hat auch niemand abgestritten das im (deutschen ...) Anime ein Hirsch das Feuerzeug ausgegraben hat, das ist ja auch richtig. Denn das Feuerzeug ist seine Erinnerung an Asuma, auch wenn er halt im Anime keine raucht (so wie er es im Manga tat). Sum2k3 20:59, 2. Mai 2010 (UTC) :natürlich waren das alles die japaner, wer sonst! niemand hat etwas anderes behauptet. wegen des rauchens: der grund, der oben von jmd. (bitte immer die signatur ransetzen) genannt wurde macht aber keinen sinn, denn das manga erscheint ja auch in japan und somit wäre es das gleiche. ich glaube im anime übernehmen sie solche sachen nicht nur wegen der vorbildfunktion und "nicht jugendfrei" und solchen sachen halt. Johnny/ジョニ一 21:31, 2. Mai 2010 (UTC) Alles klar dann eben so. Aber er ist ja auch immerhin schon 16. Ab 16 darf man glaub ich schon rauchen ich weiss es nicht. Aber man könnte sich nun auch darum streiten :Auch wenn es nichtmehr wirklich sinnvoll ist darauf einzugehen, tu ich es dennoch. =D .. Also in Deutschland ist Rauchen seit einigen Jahren schon erst ab 18 erlaubt, wie es in Japan aussieht weiß ich nicht. Finde es dennoch gut, das sie die Raucher-Szenen rausgemacht bzw. umgeändert haben. Wenn Asuma raucht ist das ok - er ist alt genug das für sich zu entscheiden (als wenn er eine Wahl gehabt hätte.. Kishi hat ihn doch dazu angestiftet :/). Aber wenn ein Junge, auch wenn er schon 16 ist, sich eine Zigarette ansteckt kann das halt falsch rüberkommen. Am Ende hätte es RTL2 sowieso rausgeschnitten, soll schließlich für Kinder (jünger als 16 ..) geeignet sein. Sum2k3 21:10, 2. Mai 2010 (UTC) im gegensatz zu Sum2k3 bin ganz anderer meinung was das rausschneiden und umändern (wie z.B. mit sasuke+sai) der szenen des mangas angeht. damit wird die künstlerische freiheit des authors verletzt. UND! kommt mir bitte nicht mit: aber es soll doch für kinder/minderjährige geegnet sein und sowas. wer sagt das? nein, das muss es nicht unbedingt. oder was ist mit dem wie danzou einem angreifer das schwert in den kopf rammt und überall fließt und spritzt das blut - naruto ist lange nicht mehr jugendfrei, wenn man solche sachen in betracht zieht. naruto muss nicht für kinder geeignet sein und soll auch nicht auf rtl2 vormittags laufen! was eigentlich ziemlich daneben ist - da versucht man eindeutig KEINE (nach deutschem gesetz) kindergeeignete serie kindergerecht zurechtzuschneiden. dabei geht die hälfte der serie verloren. naruto ist so gesehen defenitiv keine serie für kinder... und das manga schon gar nicht. Johnny/ジョニ一 21:31, 2. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Ich war lediglich bei dem Rauchen von Shikamaru dafür das es draußen war, weil Animes werden mehr geschaut als Mangas gelesen ..jedenfalls was (kleinere) Kinder angeht. Das mit Sasuke und Sai ist natürlich etwas anderes. ..Jugendschutz war auch nur auf das deutsche Nachmittagsprogramm auf RTL2 gemeint, persönlich finde ich es auch mehr als mistig das man Naruto so sehr verunstaltet. Aber wer kann schon etwas dafür das RTL2 einfach nur so inkompetent ist das sie alles kaputt machen müssen? Niemand, trotzdem hat niemand etwas davon - im Gegenteil. Die Fans merken das gepfuscht wurde und ärgern sich nur. Denkt mal an die armen Leute die immernoch kein Internet haben? :/ Die müssen auf die deutschen Mangas hoffen (die hoffentlich wenigstens gut übersetzt wurden und nicht auch kindergerecht übersetzt wurden alá 'sie werden gefangen genommen wenn sie gegen Zabuza verlieren' anstelle das sie sterben). Sum2k3 04:59, 3. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::klar, natülich kann niemand was dafür, dass rtl2 naruto dermaßen verunstaltet. man muss halt damit leben, was solls. und noch was: gott sei dank wird bei dem manga, das in deutschland veröffentlicht wird alles so gelassen wie es ist: es werden keine szenen rausgeschnitten, man sagt, so wie es sich gehört, sterben, tötet, und und... nur gibts in der offiziellen deutschen übersetzung auch merkwürdige sachen wie dass das sharingan dort die sharingan ist :/ oder dass das nin-, gen-, tai- oder einfach jutsu die jutsu ist und noch ein paar andere kleine fehler. Johnny/ジョニ一 15:14, 3. Mai 2010 (UTC) Schön ich schreib nur ein kommentar zum ersten Satz und gleich wird eine Mega Unterhaltung daraus! Na ja was solls. Also sagen wir es mal so die Japaner wollten auch nicht das man sieht das ein Minderjähriger raucht. Na ja und was das angeht mit Sai und Sasuke das Sexy Jutsu das wurde im deutschen nicht gezeigt aber das mit den beiden Frauen schon was meiner Meinung nach genau so schlimm ist. Und RTL 2 hat Shikamarus Kampf sowieso total versaut der Kopf von Hidan war ab und man hörte ihn reden sah ihn aber nicht wenn man den Manga nicht kennen würde oder die japanische Fassung dann wüsste man an manchen Stellen gar nicht was da gerade überhaupt passiert ist totaler Schwachsinn! ( Ach mal ne Frage im allgemein wieso steht wenn ihr ein Beitrag schreibt immer am Ende euer name und meiner nicht? xD ) Weil du ein Benutzerkonto im Wiki hier brauchst, welches du dann nach deinen Vorstellungen erstellen kannst (inkl. Name). Dann kannst du deine Beiträge mit 4 Tilden abschließen, was dann deinen Namen da stehen lässt. ElMoAusDemGrumm 10:01, 3. Mai 2010 (UTC) Aber das hab ich doch ._. dann war ich wohl nicht richtig angemeldet dann müsste es ja jetzt funktionieren Also irgendwie klappt es nicht -.- ich heisse hier ChuninShikamaru aber steht niergends :-( :du musst 4 tilden ransetzen. diese: ~ ~ ~ ~ ...aber ohne leertaste dazwischen. "Alt Gr" taste gedrückt halten und dann 4 tilden eintippen. Johnny/ジョニ一 14:48, 3. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ok ich versuch es malChuninShikamaru 14:50, 3. Mai 2010 (UTC) Oh es geht ich danke dir xD ChuninShikamaru 14:51, 3. Mai 2010 (UTC) :kein problem ^^ wenn du i-welche fragen hast - einfach mal fragen. hier auf der wiki sind wir alle nett, freundlich und hilfsbereit =)) Johnny/ジョニ一 14:54, 3. Mai 2010 (UTC) Jutsus Hey Leute wann kommen die Animebilder bei den neuen Jutsus? :Such halt welche bei Google!--Sushinia-Namikaze 11:53, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Mal ne ganz doofe Frage aber wie entsteht eigentlich das Jutsu vom Nara Clan? Ist das auch ein gekki genkai? Oder auf welchen Grundchakren basiert das eigentlich? (Shinobi-Girl 18:18, 8. Jan. 2012 (UTC)) :es ist kein kekkei genkai, es ist ein hiden (also ein geheimes jutsu, welches nur in einer familie weitergegeben und behütet wird). und da es ein nin-jutsu ist, wird es wohl genau so funktionieren wie all die anderen nin-jutsus, aus chakra halt und wie das ganze da geht. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 23:03, 8. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Briefbomben Kann Shikamaru jetzt eigentlich auch Jibaku Fuda: Kassei auch wenn er es glaube ich nie gezeigt hat, aber im Kampf gegen Hidan, hat er ja nur das Feuerzeug benutzt weil es von Asuma war, in nem Film hat er auch die Briefbomben verteilt, wobei er sie nicht hochgingen ließ, aber logischer weise müsste er es doch beherschen, vorallem wenn man sich ansieht wie er seine Kämpfe bestreitet, meine er wird schon nen Plan B haben, also hätte er das Feuerzeug nicht gehabt, aber weiß ist reine Spekulation, nur wäre eigentlich logisch oder nicht? 1000words :ja schon, aber meinst du nicht auch dass sowas jeder ninja kann! es gibt bestimmt einen laden oder sowas, wie ein waffenlager, wo sich die ninjas diese bomben holen können. keine ahnung ich finde es nicht nötig es hinzuschreiben, da es für mich zur Ausrüstung dazugehört. Gruß -= trunX=- 08:25, 8. Okt. 2009 (UTC) es geht ums jutsu nicht um die ausrüstung und wenn ihr das als jutsu auflistet, muss es dann auch bei den jenigen die es anwenden auch aufgelistet werden, finde ich. 1000words Also in unserer Jutsu-Liste Die_Nin-Jutsus_in_der_Übersicht_von_I_bis_J haben wir als Anwender bei dem Jutsu stehen: "Jeder Akademie-Schüler". Jetzt könnten wir hingehen, und es bei JEDEM einzelnen Ninja eintragen. Bzw. bei den Konoha-Nins, weil sich "Akademie-Schüler" ja wohl auf die Konoha-Akademie bezieht, es hat ja jede Akademie seinen eigenen Lehrplan. Also wenns nach mir ginge, könntest du das machen, 1000words. Dann müsste man aber auch ne Menge anderer Basis-Jutsus eintragen, wie das Kawarimi no Jutsu und alle anderen Die_E-Rang-Jutsus_in_der_Übersicht (bis auf Sennen Goroshi und das Sexy Jutsu wohl ;) ). ..::Aeris::.. 09:10, 8. Okt. 2009 (UTC) und wie siehts mit rock lee aus kann der das überhaupt.1000words Hehee, bei dem ist das ja was anderes, ich würd mal sagen, der kann das natürlich nicht. ..::Aeris::.. 09:31, 8. Okt. 2009 (UTC) gut also bei allen ninjas aus konoha?1000words :Dann die anderen Standard-E-Jutsus aber auch. Ja also von mir aus schon, ich weiß natürlich nicht, ob jemand anders da evtl. noch nen Einwand gegen hat. Vielleicht wartest du noch nen halben Tag oder so *schulterzuck* ..::Aeris::.. 09:57, 8. Okt. 2009 (UTC) soll das heißen das shikamaru nicht eine s-rang mission hat, wobei er gleich zweimal gegen akatsuki gekämpft hat?1000words Das ist trotzdem falsch denn in japan ist das ein langes "a", das in deutschland mit 2 "a" geschrieben werden muss. Einige benutzen dafür auch gerne das "ā", aber da dieser Buchstabe im Deutschen nicht existiert, ist das nicht korrekt Ninjason 13:58, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC) genau wie ninjason es schon sagte... naara mit doppel a'' ist die richtige schreibweise! "Toma94"... ich kann dir versichern, dass nichtmal die offiziellen deutschen übersetzungen des mangas aus dem laden alle schreibweisen richtig haben... im gegensatz zu uns auf narutopedia ^^ Johnny/ジョニ一 15:24, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Hmmmm, wem haben wir das wohl zu verdanken....? *umguck* :) ..::Aeris::.. 15:31, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::hehe =DD Johnny/ジョニ一 15:35, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Sind wir etwa Nerds? Ninjason 15:38, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::hab jetzt im databook auf jap. und im manga nachgeschaut... tatsache! shikamarus nachname schreibt sich mit '''einem' "A"! weiß nicht warum auch ich immer gedacht habe, dass nara mit zwei A's geschrieben wird :/ vllt war irgendwo wirklich die schreibweise mit zwei A's niedergeschreiben, dass ich es so dachte. aber tatsächlich lässt sich Nara "奈良" NICHT mit zwei A's schreiben! hmmm... sollen wir alles wieder ändern oder wie? :/ Johnny/ジョニー 22:01, 2. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Tja... Das sit wieder so eine Sache, wie mit Choji... Mir wär's zwar egal, aber der Name "Naara" steht ja mal echt auf jeder freaking Seite diesr Wikia... Ninjason 12:48, 3. Sep. 2010 (UTC) IQ Ist ein IQ von über 200 nicht eigenltich totaler Quatsch, denn soweit ich weiß, kann ein IQ-Test höchstens bis 200 berechnen, bzw. die Skala geht bei IQ Test meines Wissens nach höchstens bis 200, manchmal auch weniger, kommt drauf an, woher, bzw von dem der Test stammt. T-V-R 17:44, 4. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Das ist die Naruto-Welt. Darin passieren viel ungewöhnlichere Dinge Sein IQ ist ja auch nicht genau bestimmt, & weil die Skala nur bis 200 geht, kann man auch nur bis da sagen. TemariKankuroGaara 17:18, 20. Mai 2011 (UTC) Shikamaru vs tobi also ich hab mal ne frage falls shikamaru tobi in seinem schattengefängniss hat, kann tobi dann noch teleportieren oder sich entmaterialisieren ? :wie wir bei shino gesehen haben kann tobi das auch wenn er sich nicht bewegen kann. allso dürfte er sich noch beamen können.--DasallmächtigeJ 14:52, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::tobi würde nach meiner meinung bei shikamarus schatten jutsu teleportieren können. WTF?!?! Mein Bro hat mir gesagt, Shikamaru würde später mit Temari zusammen kommen! Ist das wahr, oder war das nur verarsche?? :nein das stimmt nicht[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 20:20, 25. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ob das passieren würd weis moch keine und es ist zur Zeit auch nicht so wichtig. in naruto waren "pairings" noch nie ein bestandteil der geschichte. all diese "wer mit wem's" sind reines wunschdenken des fans und nichts weiter! noch mal: wie kann jemand wissen was in ZUKUNFT passieren wird? kennt derjenige kishimoto persönlich oder wie? mal logisch nachdenken und nicht immer jeden mist aus i-welchen foren und ähliches glauben. ob in naruto eh i-wann ein paar aus den bekannten charas entsteht ist an sich sehr unwahrscheinlich. das haben die meisten (oder gar alle) anderen abgeschlossenen mangas dieses genres bereits bewiesen. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 00:46, 26. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :dann kennt dein Bro sicher auch das Ende von Naruto und weiß was da passieren wird LipiNoBakuha 09:57, 26. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ---- hi kann jemand bei Status von Shikamaru das spoiler von lebend zu verstorben. ich weis nicht wie das geht. aber es gleich als bestätigt zu schreiben wäre albern es kann ja noch passiern das er doch nich stirbt. :Shikamaru ist noch nicht tod... er lebt noch! er liegt zwar anscheinend im sterben, aber jetzt schon den status als verstorben zu schreiben wäre falsch! [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 08:57, 21. Sep. 2013 (UTC) und übrigens: an alle status-änderer für die zukunft... es heißt (in diesem wiki) "ge'storben", nicht "'ver'storben". 'Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 14:22, 21. Sep. 2013 (UTC)